Have to Get Away
by Clarke Kennedy Griffin
Summary: Set after S3E22; After everything that happened with Ben and the things Ashley said to her, Amy finally breaks down after trying her best to hold herself together for so long. She's overwhelmed with the pain caused by what happened and feels like she suffocating, so she leaves John with Ricky and takes off. But will Ricky bring her back? Will she ever feel Ok again? Read & Reveiw!


Amy sat in her room after the argument with Ashley and stared at the comforter. She had her knees pulled to her chest and was sitting against the head board as she let the tears fall. How could they say things like that to her? She felt a dull ache in her chest as the hurtful word ran through her head on a never ending loop. She was so overwhelmed. Could things get any worse? First the thing that happened with Adrian, then what Lauren and Madison said, then Ben, and then Ashley.

Her tears came faster now. She picked up her phone wanting to talk to someone, but then dropped it back on the bed knowing there was no one. The more she cried the more she couldn't breathe. So she was gasping for breath as she sobbed. She couldn't handle it. Since the day she found out she was pregnant she has been struggling to keep it together. With every little thing that happened she fought to stay strong not just for herself, but for her son as well. But today she finally crumbled. Today it finally became to much weight to bare.

She couldn't be here right now she needed to get away. So that's what she was going to do. She got up off her bed and grabbed her phone. She knew if she took John Ricky would freak out so she texted him.

_**Amy:**_

**_Hey I have a ton of homework and studying to do tonight. Do you think you could come get John and he could spend the night with you? _**

**Ricky: **

**Ya sure, be there in 5.**

_**Amy: **_

**_Thanks. My dad will probably answer the door because I'm swamped._**

**Ricky:**

**Ok no problem. **

With that handled Amy grabbed her small gym bag and started adding clothes. She wasn't sure where she was going or how long she'd be gone but she knew he needed to get away. About 5 minutes later as if on queue she heard a knock on the door.

"Dad can you get that please? Ricky's here to pick up John for the night." Amy yelled in the strongest voice possible.

"Sure thing hunny." George yelled back. A few minutes later she heard the door close and watched from her window as Ricky pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

"Night sweetheart" George called _from_ down the hall. Amy waited a few more minutes to make sure he had fallen asleep before she grabbed her phone, purse, and keys along with her duffle bag and headed downstairs. She wrote a quick note and slipped out the door. The tears had started to fall again as she put her stuff in her car and got in before driving off into the dead of night.

_~The next day~_

Ricky stood by Amy's locker and looked around the hallway for her. He was concerned because he knew Amy and she was never late. He had John last night not her so he knew that wasn't the reason. As he looked from the clock to the door for what seemed like the millionth time, suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID hoping it was his girlfrie- Amy! But was disappointed when he saw Mr. Juergen's name instead.

"Hello?" Ricky answered slightly confused.

"Ricky, we have an emergency." George spoke frantically on the other end.

"Wait, what kind of emergency?" Ricky asked as he looked around the hall to make sure no one was listening.

Just as his eyes landed on Ben and Adrian talking down the hallway, George spoke. "Amy's gone."

Ricky stared at Ben and Adrian as he registered that statement.

"What?! What do you mean she's gone?!" He asked, fear and worry and the smallest bit of anger laced in his voice.

"She left a note.

'Dear dad and Ricky,

I've been struggling so hard to keep myself together for a while now. Since I found out I was pregnant really. But lately that task has become so hard. Ricky, you've helped a lot by always being there and helping me. You and John were why I was trying to be strong. But after everything that happened and all the horrible things people said yesterday, the weight and pain was to much to bare and I finally crumbled. I couldn't handle it or hide it anymore, especially after what Ben and Ashley said. I'm sorry.

I had John stay because I didn't want to scare you or make you guys mad by taking him. I don't know how long I'll be gone or where I'm going but I couldn't stay. It hurts too much.

I promise I'll come back soon but for now, goodbye.

Amy'

What are we going to do?!" George exclaimed.

Ricky didn't answer, just hung up and walked over towards where Ben and Adrian were still standing, now joined by Ashley.

"I hope you're happy!" He growled as he came to a stop in front of the three, his eyes red and slightly watery.

"What are you upset about now?" Adrian asked exasperated and slightly annoyed.

"You always have to play the victim. Poor you, you are having family problems. Poor you, you're pregnant in high school. Poor you, you don't have any friends. Poor you, poor you, poor you! Well while you've been busy feeling sorry for yourselves Amy's been going through hell since the day she found out she was pregnant. And just as thing start going well you guys did that yesterday. And now thanks to all of you, she's gone." Ricky exclaimed.

"What? What do you mean she's gone? Where did she go?" Ashley asked.

"We don't know and I don't think she does either. What the hell is wrong with you guys?! You two," He said pointing to Ben and Adrian "are supposed to be her friends, even though you don't get along to well, and you," He said pointing at Ashley, "are supposed to be her sister! You're supposed to support her not do everything in your ability to break her." Ricky was fuming as he walked away.

He walked out the doors and to the parking lot to his car. He remembered Amy telling him stories of this beach house her mother used to take she and Ashley to when they were little. She had said that it was her favorite place in the whole world. He had a feeling that even if she didn't know where she was going yet she would end up there.

Ricky quickly went home and packed a bag of his and John's clothes and some other things they would need and through it in the car. He told Bunny what was going on and he wouldn't be able to work for a couple of days before he went and got John and headed for the beach house.


End file.
